The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a weapon system or firearm which is of the type comprising a gun mount at which there is arranged for pivotable movement about an elevation aligning or alignment axis an automatic gun equipped with an ammunition container or magazine, a reloading container mounted at the gun mount which has an ammunition outlet opening and provided with a conveyor device by means of which sets of cartridges located in the reloading container can be brought to the ammunition outlet opening, from where the ammunition can be refilled into the ammunition container or magazine.
According to a heretofore known weapon or gun of this type an operator, located upon a platform of the weapon, continuously replenishes the supply of ammunition in the ammunition container of the firing weapon during the weapon firing mode. To do so, the operator removes sets of cartridges from an upwardly located outlet opening of an upright reloading container and fills such into the ammunition container.
A drawback of this weapon system resides in the fact that for operating the same during firing of the weapon, there is required, apart from the gunner also an ammunition loader, or in the case of twin-guns even two ammunition loaders or loading operators for reloading the ammunition into the ammunition container. Furthermore, these loading operators must carry out their assignment unprotected against enemy fire.